


Coffee cupcakes

by JenJo



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Pepper/Nat, F/F, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Pepper asks Bucky to deliver some cupcakes to an apartment building.





	Coffee cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> felicity-smoak-is-my-goddess asked for this over on tumblr, suggested I post it over here.  
> Ta-daa!
> 
> Modern Setting, Pepper is a wedding planner, Bucky is her friend.

“James, so glad you could make it.”

Bucky frowned as he closed the door with his foot, handing Pepper a coffee. “You only call me James when you want something from me.”

Pepper shrugged, drinking her coffee. “You’re not wrong. My courier called in sick; I only have the one delivery that _needs_ to be delivered today.”

“And you can’t possibly leave the office?”

Pepper smiled. “Took the words right out of my mouth.”

Bucky blew out a breath. “What’s the package?”

Pepper handed over a white box, tied with a purple ribbon. “Cupcakes. Deliver to the address on the box, come back afterwards. Call me if there’s any problems?”

“Of course,” Bucky looked at the address; _not far from here_. “Why cupcakes?”

“Oh, you know,” Pepper gestured with the coffee around her office. “ _Wedding_ type things.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky walked back to the door. “See you soon.”

“Have fun!”

 

~

 

It was two minutes after knocking before the door was answered.

The address was for an apartment building with no working elevator. Bucky wouldn’t have waited, but he heard a dog on the other side, indicating that someone was _probably_ home.

“Huh?”

Bucky did not expect the door to open to such a…. such a… there were no words to describe the beauty who had opened the door. 

He looked like he had just woken up; indeed, his tattered purple tracksuit pants and lack of shirt seemed to suggest just that. The dog sat at his feet, looking at Bucky with a tilted head. 

“Do I know you?”

Bucky cleared his throat, looking back at the man’s face. He held up the box in front of him. “Hi, I’m here to deliver this?”

“De…” the man looked down at the box. “What?”

The dog got up, trotting back into the apartment. The man squinted at Bucky.

“I didn’t order-” the man stopped when the dog returned, bag in hand. The man picked up the bag, pulling out his phone. He squinted the screen, before looking up at Bucky. “You Bucky Barnes?”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “How?”

The man turned his phone around:

         **His name is Bucky Barnes. You should talk to him.**

Bucky looked at the man. “I guess I’m lacking a name.”

Bucky’s phone vibrated in his pocket; Bucky gestured with the box. “Could I come in? I need another hand.”

Clint stepped back, head tilted as he watched Bucky walk into the apartment. Bucky put the box down on the kitchen counter, before pulling out his phone.

 

       **His name is Clint Barton. You should talk to him.**

**~~~**

**Are you setting me up on a date Ms Potts?**

 

The lack of reply was all the confirmation Bucky needed. He turned around when he heard the man- _Clint, I guess-_ come in, wearing a shirt and poking at his ear.

“So, hi?” Bucky waved his hand. “My name’s Bucky, though you know that.”

Clint nodded, patting at the dog who was sitting at his side. “And I’m Clint, this is Lucky. Tasha didn’t say _why_ I should be talking to you though?”

“Tasha…. _Natasha_ , dating Pepper?” When Clint nodded, Bucky rolled his eyes. “I do believe we have been set up Clint.”

“Aww, Tasha,” Clint looked down at is feet. “She’s been trying to set me up for about a month now.”

“Huh, Pep’s been doing the same to me…” Bucky trailed off when he met Clint’s eyes. “You don’t think?”

“Knowing them? Probably.”

Bucky pointed at the box. “I got told to deliver those to you. What do you say we eat them over coffee?”

Clint opened the box, staring at the cupcakes. “These _are_ coffee. And, uh, I don’t have any mugs in the place. So if you’re fine sharing from the pot?”

Bucky shrugged a shoudler, leaning on the counter opposite Clint. “I got no problem. This is going to be an interesting story one day, you know?”

Clint turned around from seeting the pot to boil, frowning at Bucky. “Huh?”

“I said this’ll be an interesting tale one day,” Bucky repeated. “Telling people how we met.”

“Oh?” Clint leant on the counter, within reachable distance of Bucky. “Is it now?”

Bucky nodded. “I imagine _good things_ will happen as a result of this.”

“Aw, Tasha doesn’t need _more_ reasons to be perfect,” Clint muttered as he picked up the cupcakes, offering one to Bucky. He held his own out. “But I’m all for good things.”

Bucky tapped his cupcake against Clint’s. “To good things.”

 

~

 

“So?”

Bucky rolled his eyes as he kicked Pepper’s door closed, unsurprised to see Natasha also there. “Hello Natasha.”

“Bucky. How was it?”

Bucky shook his head. “You both know how it went.”

“Yes, Clint is excited for the date tonight.” Pepper stood up, hugging Bucky. “Where are you going?”

“Pizza. Coffee.”

Natasha nodded. “Approved.”

Bucky bowed to Natasha. “As always, I live for your approval.”

“And I yours,” Natasha tilted her own head.

Pepper laughed, moving to sit on the arm of Natasha’s chair. “Come now, we have a date to plan.”

Bucky shook his head, moving to lean against Pepper’s desk. “Nope, we’re hearing about _yours.”_

As Pepper and Natasha talked, Bucky’s phone vibrated.

 

            **Iz too erl 2 tx**

 

Bucky frowned at the text. Natasha leant over to see it.

“Is it too early to text?” she deciphered, patting Bucky’s shoulder. “You’ll figure it out; Clint has his own unique brand of language.”

Bucky nodded, composing the reply.

 

            **Never. Can’t wait for tonight.**

**~~~**

**sm. :D**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
